Guardian of the Avatar
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: This story adds a new character and a new bending element. The new character's name is Miza, the Guardian, and she is a plant bender along with water and fire. The story starts right after the Fire Nation attacks the lush green islands of the Plant Nation. It is the Guardian's role to protect the avatar and take his/her place if they were to fail.
1. Chapter 1

"Miza, you can't be serious about going," said my friend.

"The Fire Nation took our home and killed our friends Miku. I'm going," I replied.

"So, we are the only two left of the Plant Tribe, and you're one of the last pant benders," she pleaded.

"I'm not going to sit here and cower. I'm going to kill Price Zuko, and hit the King where it hurts," I replied.

"Miza, I know you're a master of Plant Bending and at such a young age, but Plant is lesser to Fire," she said.

"Then why was the Fire Nation so threatened by us?" I asked her.

"They were threatened by us because of you, Guardian of the Avatar. As soon as they found the record of the Guardian they came after us," she said.

I gave her a stern look and she backed away, "I have the ability to bend three elements; Water, Plant and Fire. I will avenge my people and kill the prince."

"I'll see you later then," she said.

We hugged and she gave me something, her eternal flower, "May I walk among you," she said.

I put the band around my neck and tightened it, "Be safe," I said.

I got on my canoe and rowed away without looking back. It would be a short ride to the fire nation. I slipped on my hood over my blonde hair and kept rowing.

I got to a Fire Nation port within an hour and kept my head low as I walked throughout the city. I came up to a ship and saw him, Prince Zuko. I went over to the ship, but was approached by the guard guarding the walkway onto the ship.

"No one goes past this point for civilians," he said.

I smiled under my darkened hood, and I decided to play innocent, "Oh please sir I'm here to see Price Zuko, he invited me to sail with him," I lied, acting like a helpless maiden.

The guard opened up and I walked past him. I walked up the metal walkway and came up to the prince.

"Zuko, who is this beautiful young woman you invited on the ship," said a man in front of him.

"What?" the prince said turning around to face me. "Who are you?"

I took off my hood, "My name is Miza, the last bender of plant willing to fight! I challenge you an agni kai!"

Zuko smiled, "As you wish Miza, but I warn you, if you lose I will take your life as a prize," he said.

"Same goes for you!" I said.

He took his heavy armor off, and I took my traditional robe off. I did a back flip and put seeds on the ship. I made the seeds grow into saplings to get ready. Zuko then sent fire out at me. I moved to the side of his attack. Then I rapidly grew a sapling and sent the barbed vines at him. He threw flames at the attack, but a few vines got passed and cut him. Blood ran down his cheek and he sent more flames at me. I used the saplings to block most of the attack, and then sent more barbed vines at him. I went to send more vines at him then I realized that I had run out of seeds.

He sent fire at me and I was brunt badly. I held my side and then I knew what I had to do. I took the fire off my robes and shot it at Zuko. I then started to use fire attacks, but I was still outmatched.

"Silly girl did you honestly think that you could defeat me?" he said.

I looked up at him, "Get it over with, kill me," I said.

He looked at me, "You owe me your life. You will serve me and only me," he said.

"Never!" I yelled.

Then one of the guards came out with a friend of mine in chains and a knife to his throat, "Agree to my terms and the boy won't be hurt."

"No, Miza don't do it," he said.

"I'm sorry Kato, but I am already responsible for deaths of many. I will not be responsible for another. Zuko I agree to your terms," I said.

"Good, now let the boy go," he ordered.

The guards let go of him and Kato ran off without a second glance. I looked back up at the Prince.

"Tend to her wounds then put her in my chambers," he said. "Oh and get her a new outfit."

I was led into a room where a healer quickly healed my burns. Then the guards came in and gave me an elegant red dress and I had to put it on. I put the dress on and I was taken to the Prince's chambers. They shoved me in and I fell in the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leave us," I heard his voice.

The doors closed and a lantern was lit. I saw the prince in the corner and he had his shirt off. I blushed as I saw his muscular chest. Then I looked away in disgust. He walked over to me and kissed my hand.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't be introduced formally earlier," he said.

I said nothing and dared not look him in the eye. He smiled, "I have never met a woman quite like you. Most women do not stand up to fight. I admire that deeply, and I am sorry for your people. May I ask how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," I said coldly.

"I am sixteen," he replied. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. Once we get away from the fire nation you may change into your traditional robes, but for now keep wearing that and you should probably take the eternal flowers off you. For your own safety."

I walked over to a mirror and took my flowers off of me. They were replaced with a red jeweled necklace that was slipped over my neck by Zuko. I wiped off my dark pink eye shadow off and replaced it with red eye makeup.

"I was invited to the palace for a dinner with my family. The one dinner I am permitted a year with my family. You're coming with me, so be on your best behavior," he said putting on another shirt.

He then led me out of the ship and we walked through the market. I walked close to Zuko until we got to the palace. Then he held out his elbow and I clung to his arm. We walked in and he led me into the dining room-which was oversized.

"Who would want to go to dinner with the banished prince?" asked the princess.

"This is Miza, and treat her with some respect Azula," Zuko said.

I nodded in respect and then I sat next to Zuko. The first course came out and I ate it with great use of manners. I sat quietly until, "So Miza how did you meet Zuko?" asked Zuko's younger sister.

I froze then I made up something besides, I tried to kill your brother, "Well my father is a fisherman, so one day we were out fishing and a storm came over us. The boat was carried into Earth bender territory. If it wasn't for Zuko, I would be dead," nailed it.

I sat quietly for the rest of the meal. When Zuko and I left I felt a great relief come over me. When we got back to the ship Zuko led me into his chambers. I took the necklace off and faced Zuko. He stood there and I looked away. Then I saw a dying flower in a pot. I then waved my hand over it and it grew into perfect health.

"I've always admired the art of Plant Bending," Zuko said.

"I've always been a little scared of Fire Bending," I replied.

"Why?"

"In plant nation schools we were taught to be scared of fire, because it destroys plants. And being a Plant Bender I burn easily," I said.

He laughed at my joke and then we stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were soft now, form their aggressive shape earlier. I looked away and then I saw my robes, as I picked them up I saw that they were all patched up and looked as they did before.

"I had them fixed for you after our duel," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

Then I put the clothes down and yawned, "I'm beat," I said.

"I apologize, but I don't have any extra beds," he said.

"It's alright I think I can trust you for a night," I said.

I got into the bed and Zuko got in after me. I kept my face towards the wall, and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to an explosion. I jumped up and out of the bed. I quickly got my robes on and got my seed bag. I then put my shoes on and ran up to the top deck.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Relax Miza, it was just the engine getting started," said Zuko's uncle.

"Oh sorry we don't have metal ships where I come from," I said.

"I have been meaning to ask you a few questions, please sit and have a cup of tea while Zuko practices," he said. "So I wanted to ask how Plant Benders train."

"How did you learn to Fire Bend?" I asked.

"I was taught by a master," he said.

"And so was I, just because the Plant Nation preferred to remain separated from everybody else doesn't mean that our ways were different. We had festivals, magicians and charming men. We were just like the Fire Nation," I revealed. "Do you recall that the Fire Nation and the Plant Nation were once one?"

"Yes," he said.

"We have many of the same traditions as the Fire Nation, actually it was ounce a custom for a plant bender and a fire bender to be wedded," I said.

"I thought as much," he replied.

Zuko came over and sat down with us with his shirt off. I acted like I didn't care, but really I did. I took a sip of my tea and put the cup down.

"Miza, how good are you at Fire bending?" Zuko asked me.

I smiled, "I could use some practice, but Fire Bending is outlawed on the islands I lived on," I said. "But I already have the breath and the concentration down."

"Then come on I'll teach you some basics," he said.

I took my robe off and only wore my black bra, and kept my pants on.

"Why are you taking your clothes off," Zuko asked frantically.

"The last time I played with fire I nearly burnt my clothes off," I said.

He laughed, "How?"

"A cute boy threw me off balance," I said. "I thought that he cared, but when you released him he did not fight to help me, like he said he would… but that doesn't matter now. I'm ready when you're ready."


End file.
